pirate vs cowboy
by Demonlola
Summary: UKUS England gets drunk and dresses up as a pirate and make america dress up as a cowboy lets just say England has a little fun with these outfits...sorry bad summary oh well the story it much better.


Fruit Ninja! or Pirate vs. Cowboy!

pairing: UK x US/ England x America/ Arthur x Alfred

rated: R - X

contains: drunk Iggy, alfred playing video games, burnt scones, pirate Iggy and cowboy america, swords etc. cussing, sexual contact.

this is yaoi dont like dont read full on boy x boy! you have been warned! P.s sorry for the sucky spelling i cant spell for my life lol I suck just so you so ignore the spelling oh and at some point I got lazy writing there country names so I just started writing there human names so yeah. oh! and yeah i know i suck at writing so please tell me what you think and if i can fix anything but please dont be so mean these are my first stories im still learning so yeah please be nice.

"OMG Dude I am so glad that meeting is over Germany was getting boring and he wouldnt stop yelling at me!" (Sorry germany fans dont kill me i still love germany! 3)I said. "Thats because you were sitting there playing your bloody game the whole time!" England yelled at me. "Hey dude calm your british balls im just about to beat my own record ok! im almost past 500 im not gonna let some fucking german mess me up because of some god damn meeting!" I said still playing my game." WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME AMERICA!?" England yelled stopping." You heard m-owww!"Something made me fall. I looked up to see a corner of a building. I had walked straight into a fucking building and that god damn brit didnt say anything! " Ahahahahahaha you...walked staight into a building your such a twit!" England said laughing. " NO! that stupid building made me lose mt game! GOD i was so close to passing my record!" I yelled at the building. "HEY that stupid building building is our house!" England yelled back at me as he opened the front door. I got up and walked into the house cursing under my breath. I went straight into the kitchen and grabed myself one og the hamerburgers i had stalked up in the fridge and a cola. I walked and sat on our sky blue couch. I began eating my burger. " Hey America dont eat your bloody burgers on the couch i told your this already!" England yelled. "Mmfhmn-hmfnmmfffnh" I said my mouth full of burger."What was that I cant understand you?" England asked. I took a sip from my soda and began to repeat my self. " I said I know, I know you tell me this all the time." England stopped and starred confused. " You said all that with in a couple of mumbles?" England asked. I nodded my head, grabbing my phone. I began to play Fruit Ninja again.

* A couple hours Later*

"YESSSS...I FINALLY GOT OVER 500!" I yelled. "Damnmy phone is about to die." I ran to my room and pluged my phone into the charger. "whoa its 7:38pm wow I was playing that game for along time." I stretched. "I need to take a shower, HEY ENGLAND!" i yelled "can you get me some clothes imma take a shower." I didnt hear any response so i just walked towards the bathroom. I started to undress. It was really Quiet in the house. Im not saying that our house is always really loud but you usually hear me and Iggy fighting, or you hear Iggy talking to his little imaginary friends and me yelling at my games god those stupid noobs! ok back to the story. I ignored the quietness and jumped into the shower. I stood there in a daze for a good 10 minutes just letting the water run down my body. The bathroom door opened startling me. " Hey alfred here are your clothes, so hurry up ok." England said dropping my clothes on the toliet. " Fine I'll be done in a minute." i said. England left the batheroom. he slammed the door hard enough to send a blast of cold breeze to hit me. The suddent cold breeze sent chill down my spine. I washed my hair then my body. I jumped out the shower and dried off my hair with the towel. I wraped the yellow towel around my waist. I turned toward the toliet to where my clothes laid. i Saw brown and tan colored clothes with a cowboy hat sitting on top of the little pile. It was a cowboy costume. It looked just like the old cowboy suit i just to wear. Did Iggy dig this out of the attic or did he get a new one but, when did he get the time to but this withoue me knowing im a very noiesy person i would have noticed this? 'oh well im not gonna think to hard about this' I thought to myself." what does he want me to do with this?" i whispered quietly to myself. Did he seriously want me to wear this but, what for? I really want to know. I put the clothes on because iggy is a big perv you learn this when your alone with him long enough i wont even dare walk to my room with just a towel on not that im scared of Iggy i can take him i mean duh! a hero isnt scared of anyone. There was a belt that came with the suit but i canbet you anything that this wasnt my old belt because this belt was cover in RUBBERS and not the ones british people use for homework! I had a sleaveless brown vest that ended about right in the middle of my abs were with little brown strings hanging from the bottom. under the vest i had a long sleaved shirt. I tied a bandana around my neck. It had the American flag on it. My boots were a brownish red with a eagel on the outer part on both boots. My pants were a dark brown with what looked dirt was sprinked and over them they looked pretty dirty. I hung the towel on the rack so it could dry. I opened the bathroom door and the first thing i noticed is that the house smelled of something burning and liqure. Those two smells combined is like a bitch slap it was not very good. I followed the smells and it led me to the kitchen. when I entered the kitchen a light blush spreed over my cheeks. England was wearing one of his old pirate suits. He was pulling something burnt out of the stove. I assumed they were his scones. There were empty liqure bottles all over the place. " England what the hell are you doing? why the fuck were you drinking?!" I yelled at England still blushing. I mean he looked so fucking hot even a hero like me cant resist. He had a red hat on with a grayish black feather sticking out of it. He wore a long red trench coat under the coat was a slightly baggy v-cut white shirt. Ruffles were all over the shirt he also had a pear of black pants. His belt was red with a holder for his sword that he was carring for some odd reason. " Alfred look at you, you look so cute!" England said walking towards me trying to hug me. I stuck my hands out in front of me to block him. " Whoa, hey england you must be drunk you never call me by my first name unless your drunk or really pissed at me." i said. " I am not drunk you twit! i was just testing these to see if they were still good and they are and call me by my first name its alot sexier" England said winking. England was still standing in front of me. "So...are we gonna put these outfits to use or what? OH! wait i know what to do!" England said grabbing a bottle of vodka and then me dragging me into the living room. He pushed me onto the couch and climbed on top of me. He grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open. England took the bottle of vodka and poured it into my mouth. The vodka didnt even taste like vodka it tasted like whipped cream. The vodka began to burn my throat. My head felt dizzy and my sight began to get very hazey. "OK, Alfred if you want me to stop your going to have to say Arthur stop, come on say it!" England said still pouring vodka down my throat. I couldnt breath I had to do something. " Arthur... stop." I said vodka pouring out of my mouth onto my shirt. " Good boy Alfred!" England said setting the bottleon a table next to us. " Now since your such a good boy lets see if you can follow these orders?" England said giving me a kiss on the neck."Rrrrrr...pirate Arthur wants this treasure all for him self!" Arthur said licking my neck. Arthur kissed me on the lips forcing his tongue into my mouth. This surprised me, I pushed Arthur of the couch and i ran toward the bedroom. " England your drunk just go to bed!" I yelled arthur was walking toward the bedroom after me. " I said call me arthur someone is not listening to his elders what a very bad boy!" arthur said getting closer to me. My back was turned towards arthur so i couldnt see what he was doing. " SHUT THE FUCK UP ARTHUR YOUR DRUNK!" i yelled. " hmmm i think i have to take this booty by force!" arthur said grabbing my ass. "this booty is mine and only mine no one elses under stood!" arthur said giving my ass a squeeze." Arthur shut u-" i quickly turned around because i felt something sharp. when i turned around i saw that it was arthurs sword. arthur placed his sword on the tip of my boot and dragged it up my body not missing a SINGLE area. once he got to my glasses he whipped them off. throughing them on to the night stand that stood next to the bed. " T-texas no!" i yelled. Arthur chuckled. "Well now that those are out of the way i can do this." arthur said before kissing me so forcefully that we both fell onto the bed. I tried to push him off, but he put his sword by my neck and said " No way are you getting away, your gonna have to beg a whole lot to get out of this unless you want to leave full of blood!" He chuckled. I took a deep breath "Arthur please youve gone mad!" I said trying to get up. " Thats it if this is how your going to act!" Arthur grabbed a rope that was on my belt, fliped me over on my belly and tied my hands behind my back. "There much better and if you want me to untie you you are going to have to beg like a good cowboy!" arthur said. He flipped me back over and kissed me. Arthur took off his trench coat and hat. He grabbed my hat and tossed it across the room. Arthur opened my shirt and began to kiss all over my chest and stomach. " Damn alfred you got some hard ass abs!" Arthur yelled. " Arthur what the hell dude!" i yelled blushing. " hey cowboy how would you like to ride this pirate like a horse?" Arthur smirked. i blushed " Um,um i dont know." i said shyly. "ok lets find out." arthur said unbuckling my belt and pulling my zipper down. " Arthur stop please or at least untie me first my arms are starting to hurt!" i whinned."FINE!" arthur hissed. He turned me over and grabbed his sword. He cut the rope on my hands with his sword. I rubbed my wrists placing my hands in front of me to keep my balance. " So..alfred is your port hole big enough for my ship?" Arthur asked pulling my vest andshirt off. " I have no idea but i think imma find out!" i said with that said i through my boots off and arthur took off his shirt. I sat on england lap. Dont worry my pants are still on. "wow arthur you are as hard as a ship!" i said with wide eyes. " well thats what happens when a pirate gets what he wants!" he replied. "oh...is tonight going to be Rrrrr... rated heehee!" i said laughing but deep inside i was bitch slapping my self for sounding so stupid." you bet." arthur said. i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Arthur pushed on my back. "alfred i dont think i can wait any longer." Arthur said heavily. "ugh arthur your so weak." i whispered. Arthur took off his pants while i did the same. we were now fully naked now. I bent over and grabbed Arthur. I ran my hand up and down arthurs hard dick."Al-fred what are you doing i said i c-cant wait any longer i want no i NEED to be in side you!" arthur said." i know but i need to be prepared first you cant just go straight in." i said slipping arthurs dick into my mouth. i swirled my tongue making circles around his head. "hmn i love it when you play with my head." Arthur said grabbing my head and pushing it down so i could deep throught him. Arthur grabbed my ass and stuck his finger in me. " mmhmm dont do that your hand is still dry!"i yelled. " oh yeah i forgot." arthur said pushing my head back down towards his dick. Arthur grabbed my dick stroking it covering his hand in my pre-cum. This made me moan sending vibrations to arthur."Ah Alfred your so hard and your dripping so much pre-cum you must be ready to cum." arthur said. he took his now wet finger and stuck it inside me. suddenly after he stuck another finger in and began sissoring me. "Ahhh" i moaned." Dont get to excited this is nothing compared to what i will fell like!" arthur said smiling. "Ar-thur...i..want..more!" I said with arthurs dick still in my mouth. Saying that must have really turned arthur on because within a second i felt warm cum sliding down my throat. I pulled away from arthur. Cum dripping from my mouth." ok cowboy are you ready to ride my horse?" Arthur asked i nodded blushing. I got up and sat on arthurs lap. Arthur grabbed my ass and slowly entered."Ahhmm" I moaned. Arthur grabbed my waist and pushed my down forcing all of him into me. "AHHHH!" I yelled. Arthur trusted slowly but his speed got fast very qrickly. " Arth-ur im..im gon-na cu-m!" I yelled arching my back my face burning. I came all over my abs. i sighed. Arthur kept pushed me on to my back. My legs were wrapped aroung his waist." arthur...stop...AHH..i already came!" I yelled breathing heavily."Well im about to cum again so just hold on please." arthur said. I tried to hold in my screams but i couldnt arthur was going to fast and hard. "AHHHH FU-CK!" i screamed. both me and england came at the same time. arthur slowly took him self out of me. He ploped himself right next to me. he sighed. "you are such a good boy! I hope you know you are my cowboy and you shall only ride my horse!" arthur said. I blushed. "DAMN FUCKER that means every time we do it imma be in pain god damn it!" I yelled hitting Arthurs forehead. " Dont worry youll get used to it." arthur chuckled. "well all i know is that every time i wake up the nest morning i better have a FUCKING BIG MAC NEXT TO MY BED!"I yelled." fine you bloody fat ass." arthur said."YEAH!" i yelled. arthur moved towards me giving me a hug and a kiss. "I love you alfred." arthur said. "I love you too arthur!"i said giving him a kiss. we both ended up falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
